In a mine, excavating machines such as hydraulic shovels perform excavation, and load excavated ore into dump trucks that are transporting vehicles, and the dump trucks carry the ore that is the product to a hopper of a processing facility and charges the ore into the hopper. In order to secure the production amount in such a mine, it is necessary to perform excavation and transport the ore that is the product, at a plurality of sites in the mine, and a number of dump trucks, which are the transporting vehicles, are used.
In a mine, various kinds of ore with various components are excavated, for example, in an iron mine, ore with high purity of iron, ore with low purity of iron, and the like are excavated at a plurality of sites. In the processing facility for crushing the ore and adjusting it to required components, how much ore of what components is required is indicated to the excavation site, and the dump truck transports the required ore and charges it into the hopper.
However, the dump trucks are expensive machines, and if a large number of them are used, the cost of the mine becomes extremely high. Accordingly, in order to increase the production amount, it is necessary to reduce the number of dump trucks as much as possible to reduce the cost of the mine, and carry the ore efficiently. In order to charge the necessary ore in the necessary amount in a good timing, it is necessary to always grasp the positions of the hydraulic shovels being the working machines, and the dump trucks. As an example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-099143 discloses a system for communicating an operation position of a working machine to a management center, but sole use of this art is insufficient to carry ore being the product efficiently. Further, in a mine, dump trucks waiting for loading waits at an excavation site with an excavating machine, and it is desirable to reduce the waiting time for loading to enhance the efficiency, and increase the production amount of the mine.